


Lyric Struggles

by No7



Series: Guilty Pleasure Writes [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No7/pseuds/No7
Summary: Jaebum struggles to write lyrics and Jinyoung helps him out.A.k.a. A short write so pleasurable it might as well be a sin.





	Lyric Struggles

"Hey Jinyoung?" Jinyoung looked up to see Jaebum looking at him with a soft, pleading smile. His wavy bangs fell over his warm mahogany eyes, cascading down in the same manner as his beige and ivory sweater fell loosely on his broad shoulders.  
  
Jinyoung closed his book and smiled at him. He looked down to see a familiar notebook in Jaebum's hands. He immediately knew what this was about.  
  
"Need help with lyrics?" Jinyoung asked with a grin. Sure, he was planning on reading in the JUS2 waiting room to decompress before he had to go off and act again for "He Is Psychometric." But, this was worth it.  
  
Jaebum sighed and fell next to Jinyoung on the couch.  
  
"It's just-I don't know. I feel like all my lyrics have started to sound the same. It was all to similar. So I'm-I'm trying new descriptive lyrics. It's supposed to be a specific scene or memories. But can you see if it's okay?" Jaebum asked, handing Jinyoung the notebook. Jinyoung took it and read through the lyrics.  
  
The lyrics were very impressive. It felt almost genuine, as if the sweet, everyday moments were captured perfectly, making it more powerful. It desribed a long term relationship, where they could read together and cook together, leaving seemingly random, but precious moments.  
  
Jinyoung bit his tongue. There it was. That bubbling feeling again. Jinyoung had started to get weird feelings around Jaebum. He felt butterflies flurry up in his lungs when Jaebum smiled at him. And when he saw Jaebum flirting with fans, he felt a strange boiling sensation in his stomach. It was weird, and he didn't like it.  
  
But it wouldn't go away. And to see that Jaebum was clearly meant for someone else through his lyrics didn't make it any better.  
  
Jinyoung finally handed the notebook back, a big smile on his face. He was still impressed, despite whatever hoorarah his heart was in.  
  
"These are amazing hyung!" He said cheerfully. Jaebum's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! The description is incredible!" Jinyoung raved.  
  
"Thanks Jinyoung," Jaebum said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The only thing is, it's still short." Jinyoung looked at the lyrics again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," he replied dumbly.  
  
"I was thinking for the wrap-up of the song, the final section could describe a first kiss," Jaebum revealed. Jinyoung felt himself tense up.  
  
"But I don't know what a kiss is like," he continued, "but Jinyoung, you've kissed actors multiple times. So Jinyoung, what is it like?"  
  
Jinyoung was frozen at this question. Sure, he did kiss actors before, but it was all a show. It felt kind of painful actually. Everytime, Jinyoung wondered who he was really meant to kiss.  
  
And recently, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Jaebum.  
  
"Sorry, that was weird of me, wasn't it," Jaebum said with a laugh, breaking Jinyoung out of his trance. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until my first kiss then."  
  
"That won't be long, hyung," Jinyoung said, knowing how popular he was. Jaebum burst into loud laughs, throwing his head back.  
  
"Thanks, but no one would really want to kiss me," he said through chuckles.  
  
"But I would," Jinyoung said.  
  
The laughing ceased.  
  
"What?" Jaebum asked.  
  
"What?" Jinyoung replied. He felt his blood run cold. It felt as if he was in a vaccuum in space. It was hard to breath. So hard to breath. Jinyoung stood up, body shaking. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Jaebum-hyung I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My gosh, what have I done. I'm really sorry," Jinyoung rambled breathlessly, stepping away from Jaebum. Jaebum stared at him.  
  
Then he stood up and approached Jinyoung slowly, Jinyoung stepping back. He was stopped by Jaebum's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jinyoung," Jaebum whispered. Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum, eyes shaking. This was it. It was over. Everything was over. Jinyoung wished he could disappear forever.  
  
Slowly, Jaebum's hand travelled up Jinyoung's neck and rested onto his cheek. Jinyoung's eyes widened. Surely he was getting the wrong idea. Right?  
  
But before he could question further, Jaebum drew him in, their lips interlocking. Jinyoung felt all his emotions burst into a beautiful, chaotic frenzy. It felt so soft, so sweet, so powerful. It was as if a symphony of various moments and memories came together to rise into this grand finale, the notes surging together in luxurious harmony.  
  
Slowly, Jaebum pulled away. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung. They both stared at each other, stunned.  
  
"Wow," they whispered.  
  
The kiss was one worth singing about.  
  
  



End file.
